In order to achieve cost parity with other power sources, photovoltaic power plants must become more cost effective. One way to reduce costs is to raise the DC input voltage and the AC grid-tie voltages of photovoltaic power converters. The technology is currently available to produce these higher performance power converters but the lack cost effective, higher voltage DC switchgear required to support power converter operation at higher photovoltaic source voltages remains a significant barrier.
Prior art solutions for managing contact arcing in high power DC switchgear include; hermetically sealed vacuum contacts, arc shoots, magnetic blowouts, blowout coils, hybrid semiconductor assisted switching and multiple series contact sets.